tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired on Kids' WB (block)
These are shows that aired on the Kids' WB block. Programs Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera/DC Comics * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts (1995-1999, 2008-2016, 2019-present) ** Taz-Mania (2019-present) ** The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995-2001, 2019-present) ** Duck Dodgers (2009-2014, 2019-present) ** Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007, 2019-present) ** Loonatics Reloaded (2019-present) ** The Looney Tunes Show (2012-2014, 2019-present) ** Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' (2015-present) ** Toonmania (2020) * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' shorts (2008-2016, 2019-present) ** Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2010, 2019-present) ** The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) * The Flintstones (2008-2016, 2019-present) ** Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! ''(2020) * ''The Yogi Bear Show (2008-2016, 2019-present) ** Yogi's Mystery Adventures (2017-present) ** The Newest Yogi Bear Show/''Yogi's Laugh-O-Rama'' (2018-present) ** Jellystone * The Jetsons (2008-2016, 2019-present) * The Atom Ant Show (2008-2016, 2019-present) * Scooby-Doo series (2002-present) ** Scooby-Doo, Where Are You (2002, 2006-2016, 2019-present) ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2002, 2006-2016, 2019-present) ** The Scooby-Doo Show ** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ** The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show ** The 13th Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** What's New Scooby-Doo (2002-2006, 2008-2016, 2019-present) ** Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2010, 2019-present) ** Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated (2010-2016, 2019-present) ** Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-present) ** Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019-present) ** Crikey, Scooby-Doo! (2020) ** World Wide Scooby-Doo (2020) * Wacky Races (2006-2007 (original), 2017-present (revival)) ** Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (2007-2008, 2019-present) ** The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (2007-2008 (original), 2018-present (revival)) ** Blader Speed series (2008-2017) *** Blader Speed (2008-2010) *** Blader Speed: Mad Motors (2010-2012) *** Blader Speed GO! (2012-2014) *** Blader Speed Fever (2014-2015) *** Blader Speed Complex (2015-2016) *** Blader Speed Family Race (2016-2017) ** The Dick Dastardly and Muttley Show (2019) ** Dastardly and Muttley: Back in Action (2020) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1997-2002, 2008-2016, 2017-present) * Batman: The Animated Series (1997-2000, 2016-present) * 2 Stupid Dogs (2008-2016, 2017-present) * SWAT Kats (2008-2016, 2019-present) * Animaniacs (1995-2006, 2008-present) * Collin the Speedy Boy series ** Collin the Speedy Boy (1995-2000, 2006-present) ** Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles (2003-present) ** The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (2017-present) * Pinky and the Brain (1995-2000, 2008-present) * Freakazoid! (1995-1997, 2008-present) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) * Detention (1999-2000) * Tales from the Mystic Woods (2000-2004, 2006-present) ** Legacy of the Mystic Woods (2017-present) * Static Shock (2000-2005) * Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004, 2008-present) * Teen Titans ''(2003-2005, 2007-2008, 2009-2012, 2019-present) ** ''Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * The Dinosaur Princess (2007-present) * Good Ol' Magic (2009-present) * ThunderCats (2011) (2011-2016, 2019-present) ** ThunderCats Roar (2020) ** ThunderCats Warriors (2020) * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Sonic Boom (2014-2017) * Nexo Knights (2016-2017) * Bunnicula (2016-present) * Unikitty! (2017-present) * The Tales of The Paintders (2018-present) * Dragon Mania Adventures (2018-present) * Archie Detective Agency (2018-present) * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers (2018-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2018 (original), 2019-present (revival)) * Victor and Valentino (2019) * Howler (2019-present) * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019) * Infinity Train (2019) * Adventures of the Veronica (2019-present) Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios * Codename: Kids Next Door (2004) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005) * The Powerpuff Girls (2002) * Samurai Jack (2001) Lincesed Programs Sony Pictures Television/Adelaide Productions * Channel Umptee-3 (1997-1998) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-2018) * Generation O! (2000-2001) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) * Max Steel (2000-2001) * Men in Black: The Series (1997-2001) * Phantom Investigators (2002) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008; in conjunction with Marvel Entertainment) Anime * Astro Boy (2004) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers ''(2008-2009) ** ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009-2010) ** Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) ** Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Bakugan: Battle Planet (2018-present) * Cardcaptors (2000-2001) * Dragon Ball Z (2001) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2003-2005) * Pokémon (1999-present) (dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment from 1999-2006, DuArt Film and Video from 2006-2019 and Bang Zoom! Entertainment since 2019) * Sailor Moon (2001) * Spider Riders (2006-2007; produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005) * Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! ''(2001) (2001-2006) ** ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006-2008) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2012) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012-2015) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2015-2018) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018-present) Licensed or acquired shows * Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998; in conjunction with Jim Henson's Creature Shop) * Cubix (2001–2004; Licensed by 4Kids Entertainment) * Da Boom Crew (2004) * Earthworm Jim (1995–1997; produced by Universal Animation Studios) * Eon Kid (2007–2008) * Invasion America (1998; produced by DreamWorks Television Animation) * The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) * Magi-Nation (2007–2010) * Monster Allergy (2006–2010) * The Mummy (2001–2003; produced by Universal Animation Studios) * Rescue Heroes (2001–2003) * Skunk Fu! (2007–2008) * Totally Spies! (2019-present) * Will and Dewitt (2007–2008; produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment) * World of Quest (2008-2009; produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment) * X-Men: Evolution (2000–2003; in conjunction with Marvel Entertainment) Category:Kids' WB